


Pieces [Fanvid]

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Post 2x18. As war looms on the horizon, Magnus is forced to make a choice.My entire heart lives in the second half of this vid.Please let me know if you liked it <3





	Pieces [Fanvid]




End file.
